lord_of_the_flies_nthsfandomcom-20200215-history
Significant Quotes
“You’ll get back to where you came from.” -Simon (p111). I like this quote because Simon still believes that the boys will get rescued. *“I hit him!” -Ralph (p113). I like this quote because of how excited Ralph was about hitting the boar with his spear. *“We can do without Jack Merridew. There’s others besides him on this island.” -Ralph (p128). I like this quote because it shows that Ralph is confident that he doesn’t rely on Jack and thinks that the other boys will be fine without him. He probably thinks that others in the group could do basically whatever Jack could, so Jack wasn’t that special and wasn’t one of the most important people that the group had to rely on. There were other hunters and other people who could do the tasks so the group would be perfectly fine with the one less member being Jack. Ralph was probably actually kind of relieved or even happy that Jack left because of all the arguments and fights they got into. *“It’s them that haven’t no common sense that make trouble on this island.” -Piggy (p132). I like this quote because Piggy even further states that they are better off without the boys who left with Jack. He thinks that all they do is make trouble for the rest of them and maybe even that the boys who stayed would be more likely to survive and get rescued now that Jack and the other troublemakers had left. *“The conch counts here too and all over the island.” -Ralph (p151). I like this quote because I can hear how Ralph is beginning to get more annoyed with Jack again in my head and because Ralph is so firm in his leadership. *“Kill the beast! Cut his throat! Spill his blood!” - the chanting crowd (p152). I like this quote because it shows just how the boys have changed during their time on the island. They have become more savagely as time has gone by, to the point that they are chanting about killing the beast, which is something that definitely wouldn’t have happened in the beginning of the book. In fact, Jack couldn’t kill the first pig that they ran into and now he kills lots of pigs without struggling. *“That was Simon. That was murder.” -Ralph (p156). I like this quote because it shows that Ralph is still not a savage like the boys in Jack’s tribe. He still has a conscience and feels horrible about what happened to Simon. *“Don’t you understand, Piggy? The things we did-” -Ralph (p157). I like this quote because he admits his role in the death of Simon before denying it. He acknowledges that what he did was wrong and that he shouldn’t have gotten involved. He regrets what happened the night before, unlike the savages of Jack’s tribe. *“But they’ll be painted! You know how it is.” -Eric (p172). I like this quote because it shows the power of the painted faces. The painted faces are a symbol of the savagery of the boys of Jack’s tribe and the lack of paint on their faces shows that they are more civilized than the others on the island. The concealed painted faces have power. With the face paint on Jack and his boys, they are more self confident and they think that they are better than without and those without. *“You lemme go-” -Samneric (p172). I like this quote because even though they may be hurt if they don’t comply, they still fight the savagery being forced upon them and don’t want to be involved with the savages of Jack’s tribe. They don’t want to be a part of Jack’s tribe and are willing to possibly get hurt to keep themselves from falling victim to savagery. *“-you got to go for your own good.” -Samneric (p271). I like this quote because it shows that Samneric still care about Ralph and what happens to him. Even though they were now a part of Jack’s tribe, they still care and aren’t complete savages like the rest of Jack’s boys. *“We saw your smoke. What have you been doing? Having a war or something?” -Naval Officer (p288). I like this quote because it shows that Ralph was right about the importance of having a fire so that someone could see the smoke and come rescue them. I also like it because the officer had an idea of what was going on after only being on the island and seeing the boys for a short period of time.